Summer Breeze
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Roy and Ed's life together. Read it! Review it! Love it please! RoyEd forever. Inspired by the song "Almost Home" by Craig Morgan, though I don't know why. Beautiful song. You should listen to it before reading this. Beautiful. Anywayyy...read & review!


Roy remembered when he had confessed to Ed about his feelings. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of seven years ago.

_"Ed, I like you," Roy blurted out, standing up behind his desk._

_"I like you too, but what does that have to do with - "_

_"No, Ed. I like you," Roy walked around his desk, "like _this_." Roy leaned down and cupped Ed's cheek, gently. He kissed the soft cheek and waited nervously for Ed's response._

_The blonde's mouth formed a nearly perfect "O" shape. Roy blushed a dark red._

_"You mean like...more than a friend?" Ed asked, weakly. He looked like he was about to fall over._

_"Yes, Ed. I like you. I can't ask you to return my affections right away, but will you give me a chance?" Roy held his breath and crossed his fingers for luck._

_"But wouldn't you lose your job if someone found out?" Ed searched onyx-colored eyes for an answer._

_"In all probability, yes, but I couldn't care less if it meant being with you," Roy said in one breath. He took a step forward. Ed took a step backward._

_"That's stupid! Giving up all of your dreams for something that might fizzle out in a month!" Ed retorted, as if scolding a child._

_"My biggest dream is to be with you, Ed," Roy nearly whispered, cupping his cheek once more. Ed's lower lip quivered._

_"You'll lose your job," Ed's voice cracked._

_"I don't care," Roy's lips descended on Ed's own virgin lips and captured them. Almost immediately, Ed's hands hooked around the back of his neck, bringing him up on his tiptoes._

_Roy's arms wrapped around Ed's small waist and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss and pulled back, slightly, looking into Ed's mesmerizing amber-colored eyes._

_"Will you give me a chance?" Roy practically begged._

_Ed rolled his eyes._

_  
"Do you think I'm kissing you for the hell of it? To play with your emotions? Idiot," Ed replied, but smiled all the same._

Roy remembered their first date. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of seven years ago.

_"Roy, where are we going?" Ed asked, impatiently._

_"You'll see," Roy grabbed his hand, smiling down at his new boyfriend._

_Ed rolled his eyes and watched scenery fly by as he gazed out of the window of the backseat of the car._

_The chauffeur stopped the car outside of a cozy-looking store. Ed threw Roy a puzzled look and stepped out of the car. Roy told the chauffeur to pick them up in about two hours. He stepped out of the car as well and led Ed into the store._

_Immediately, Ed's face lit up with delight. A book store! Roy kept his chuckle from escaping as Ed practically sprinted over to the science section. He grabbed about eight books and stacked them up high. He set them on the floor and looked around for anything that caught his eye._

_Making sure Roy wasn't watching him, he walked stealthily over to the romance section. He grabbed several books at random, looking at the covers._

_"How to be an Animal in Bed"._

_"Over 100 Tips For Great Sex"._

_  
"101 Things to Drive Your Man Crazy With Lust"._

_Perfect._

_He carried his science and romance books over to the counter, where Roy was waiting for him. He made sure to put the romance books on the bottom, so Roy wouldn't see them. He nervously dropped the books on the counter and fished his wallet out of his pocket._

_"That will be fifteen dollars and eighty-seven cents," the cashier told him._

_While Ed was still counting money, Roy pulled a twenty from his own wallet and handed it to the cashier._

_"You can keep the change," he said. Ed's jaw dropped. The cashier put the books into a bag and handed it to Roy, who took it. They walked out of the store together._

_As soon as they were out of the store though...._

_"Why did you pay for my books? I have money, you know. I'm not some girl," Ed seethed, knowing that he should be thanking Roy instead. The Colonel didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he smiled._

_  
"Edward, did you forget what today was?" Roy rolled his eyes._

_"Uhh. It's February...." he was at a loss for the actual date._

_"February 3rd," Roy supplied, readily. Ed felt his cheeks heat up._

_"Oh," was all he could manage to say._

_"Happy birthday, Ed," Roy kissed his cheek and led his protesting boyfriend to a nearby restaurant._

Roy remembered when he had asked Ed to move in with him. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of six years ago.

_"So are we doing anything tonight?" Ed asked, casually, going through some of Mustang's files on the Philosopher's Stone on the couch in his office._

_"Well, would you _like_ to do something tonight?" Roy countered, looking up from his paperwork. He smiled as he watched the blonde's eyes scan the papers on the table in front of him._

_"I thought maybe we could go see a picture show or something like that," Ed said, nonchalantly._

_"I think that sounds fantastic, actually," Roy replied, causing Ed to look up from the files._

_"Really?" Ed asked, the corners of his mouth raising ever so slightly._

_"Yes, really. We'll go out to dinner afterwards. Does that sound good?" Roy realized he was staring at his boyfriend and reverted his gaze back down to his own paperwork._

_"Yeah. I'd like that," Ed gave a small smile. "I'll have to change my clothes though. Most of my stuff is at your house though...."_

_"Ah, yes," Roy recalled the young alchemist showing up at his doorstep with a suitcase, saying that he needed a place to stay for a month or two. Apparently, their hotel room had mysteriously caught on fire.... Roy suspected it had to do with Ed and a certain fear of bugs (which he loved to set on fire). He had asked Ed where Al had gone. The suit of armor had gone to visit the Rockbells in Resembool, Ed explained. He sent Al off and told him that he would be staying with the Colonel for the time being. Clever little alchemist._

_Roy stood up and walked around his desk, fiddling with something in his pocket. He let out a long, deep breath and pulled the shiny object out of the confines of his pants pocket. He handed it over to Edward, watching his reaction closely._

_Ed realized what it was and his jaw dropped._

_"This.... This is - "_

_"My house key, yes. Just...get dressed and wait for me at home," Roy instructed, fidgeting nervously. He had never referred to his house as "home" to anyone else before._

_"Roy...." Ed said, realizing how much this meant. How much he meant to Roy._

_"Go on," Roy smiled, jerking his head toward the office door._

_"I'll see you tonight," Ed stood up on his tiptoes and gave his Colonel a quick peck on the lips._

_"You can count on it. And don't blow anything up, please," Roy gave him a pleading look and sent him off._

Roy remembered the first time they had made love. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of five years ago.

_Roy and Ed collapsed, tangling their limbs together as they fell onto Roy's queen-sized bed. Roy quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside, watching as Ed did the same to his own shirt. Roy attacked the new expanse of flesh with his mouth, licking the muscle-toned flesh that was Ed's chest._

_His flicked his tongue over one nipple, earning a soft moan of approval from Ed. He nearly devoured the other nipple, earning a little whine from his boyfriend. He licked the hardened nub, as if apologizing for his harsh treatment._

_His hands roamed all over Ed's body, trying to commit every goosebump and muscle to memory. He sucked on Ed's neck, and moaned as Ed's hands, both flesh and Auto-Mail, kneaded the tense muscles in his back._

_Roy licked a trail from Ed's collarbone down to his navel, dipping his tongue into it. Ed let out something like a breathy laugh. Roy looked up at him, questioningly._

_"That tickled," Ed shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Roy smirked and tugged at Ed's belt. The blonde looked at the man above him and nodded, perceptively._

_The older alchemist worked on the belt and then the pants themselves. He tugged the pants down at once and tossed them aside. He took a moment to sit up on his knees and admire the beauty under him. Ed's hair was thrown up into a messy, yet strangely sexy ponytail._

_"What?" Ed asked, annoyed at the lack of action._

_"Just enjoying the view," Roy smirked, turning his attention to Ed's boxers._

_He spotted the bulge covered up by Ed's boxers and rubbed it firmly, earning a little, surprised gasp from his boyfriend. Roy bit his lower lip. He loved the sounds Ed was making._

_The Colonel grabbed his own pants and yanked them down to his ankles. He stepped out of the pants and did the same to his boxers. Ed's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head._

_Normally, Roy would have been basking in his own, naked glory, but he couldn't do that with Ed still in his boxers. Oh no, those would have to _go_._

_That decided, he reached for Ed's waistband and swiftly pulled them off in one quick motion. Roy smiled as he looked down at Ed's erection, surrounded by curly, blonde hairs._

_He positioned himself in between Ed's legs and grabbed the firm member in front of his face, pumping it rather harshly. He hadn't any idea what other men were into, especially not Ed, so he did what he liked and hoped that Ed would like it too._

_Hesitantly, Roy stuck his tongue out to taste the shaft. Ed leaned up on his elbows to watch the show his boyfriend was putting on for him. The Colonel, Central's own womanizing bastard, was licking his dick. Ed decided that life couldn't get much better than this._

_After Roy got past the somewhat strange taste, he found out that there was nothing to it! He soon stopped, earning a cry of protest from Edward. He chuckled inwardly, but rolled over to pull a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer. Ed raised an eyebrow._

_"Bought it a few weeks ago. Just in case," Roy said, defensively._

_He flipped open the lid and squirted a small amount into his hand. He slicked his fingers and positioned them at Ed's entrance. Ed grabbed Roy's wrist before he could push the first finger inside._

_"Roy.... I..." Ed trailed off, not exactly sure of what he was trying to say._

_"Don't worry, Ed. I won't hurt you," Roy assured him, kissing the blonde's forehead. He loved him too much to ever even think about causing him any kind of pain._

_Ed smiled, albeit nervously. He nodded and let go of Roy's wrist. He trusted this man with his heart...his _life_. He loved him._

Roy remembered the first time they had said "the three words" to each other. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of five years ago.

_They laid together after their first time making love. Roy wrapped his arms protectively around his new lover. Ed curled into his chest, kissing him on the lips, repetitively._

_"That was amazing, Roy," Ed whispered, just in case the Colonel was already asleep._

_"It was. Ed, I have something to tell you," Roy started, nervously. His heart was thumping in his chest._

_"What? What is it?" Fear gripped Ed's heart. Was Roy leaving him?_

_"Well.... I don't know exactly how to say this, but - "_

_"Please, don't leave me, Roy! I can't live without you," tears welled up in Ed's eyes as he pulled back to look into Roy's onyx ones._

_  
"What? Ed, Ed, Ed. Edward," Roy hugged him close._

_"W-what?" Tears splashed down his cheeks._

_"You honestly think that I would leave you? Especially after what we just shared? Don't you have any faith in me at all?" Roy asked, cupping Ed's cheek, softly, wiping the tears away._

_"Mmm," Ed listened, feeling quite foolish._

_"I would never leave you Ed. I love you," the very blood in Roy's veins seemed to freeze as he said these words. Ed gasped._

_"You...you do?" Ed whispered. Roy smiled softly._

_"Yes," Roy replied, simply._

_"I - I love you too, Roy."_

_And they kissed._

Roy remembered the first time they had gone camping. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of four years ago.

_"Ready, old man? Watch this!" Ed yelled as he stripped down to his boxers. Roy smirked at the many hickeys covering Ed's tanned body._

_Ed sprinted toward the creek and jumped more than two feet into the air._

_"GERONIMOOOOO!" Ed shouted, disappearing beneath the surface of the water. Roy chuckled as he watched a blonde head bob up, gasping for air._

_"How's the water?" Roy called out, setting up the tent._

_"It's f-f-fine. C-Come on in!" Ed gave a very visible shiver._

_"No, thanks. I think I'll just set up camp for now. Grab some fish while you're in there," Roy shouted to his lover, who, in turn, gave him a very rude gesture with his middle finger._

Roy remembered their first real argument. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of three years ago.

_"Roy, answer me. Are you cheating on me?" Ed repeated, giving his lover an icy glare._

_Roy returned the glare, effectively sending shivers down Ed's spine. He grabbed Ed's Auto-Mail arm and pushed him up against the kitchen wall._

_"Is that what you really think, Edward? Is that the first thing that comes to your mind when I walk through the door at nine-thirty nearly every night? Is it?" Roy's voice was dangerously quiet. Ed nodded his head ever so slightly._

_"I shrug off any woman who flirts with me. I'm always buried in paperwork," Roy's voice grew louder with each sentence._

_"I'm IN MY OFFICE from NINE IN THE MORNING until NINE AT NIGHT. There's nearly a THIRTY MINUTE DRIVE HOME. I BOLT OUT OF THE OFFICE TO GET HOME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO I CAN SEE _YOU_," Roy was shouting, angrily. Ed was frightened._

_"I NEVER GO OUT FOR DRINKS ANYMORE, BECAUSE I'VE KICKED THAT HABIT FOR _YOU_. I LOVE YOU, EDWARD. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CHEAT ON YOU?! IS THERE REALLY A REASON YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU?! I. LOVE. YOU. SO WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD BETRAY YOU LIKE THAT?! WHY?!" Tears spilled over Roy's cheeks as he drew closer to Ed's face. Ed looked at Roy's pained expression._

_"Ed," Roy spoke quietly. "I would never even dream of cheating on you. I can hardly stand women as it is, and no man could ever lure me away from you. You're my life, my world, Edward. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'd hurt you. I'd kill myself before hurting you. I swear it. I love you so much."_

_And they cried, holding each other. Ed sobbed, apologizing over and over, while Roy repeated "it's okay" and "I love you" into Ed's ear._

Roy remembered when he had proposed to Edward. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of two years ago.

_They sat on the balcony of Roy's house, looking up at the star-lit sky. It was cold outside, but beautiful. And that was when snow started to fall._

_"Roy! It's snowing!" Ed smiled, looking all around at the small, white flakes. Roy wasn't terribly fond of the snow, but he _was_ fond of Ed's smile. In fact, he had an obsession with it. He would do almost anything to put a smile on his lover's face, even if it meant making a complete fool out of himself - __**'which I'm about to do,'**__ Roy thought, nervously. His heartbeat grew frantic as he put a hand on Ed's cheek._

_Ed gave him a curious look. Roy let out a shaky breath and put a hand in his pocket before pulling out a little box. He got down on one knee and gazed up at his blonde lover, whose eyes were wide and round. If Roy hadn't been so nervous, he probably would have laughed at Ed's expression._

_"Edward Elric, will you marry me?" Roy asked, sweating profusely._

_Ed did a wonderful impression of a fish._

_"I.... I - _me_?" Ed asked, not believing what he was hearing._

_"What? Yes, _you_!" Roy said, exasperatedly, flailing his unoccupied arm. Ed was grinning like a maniac._

_"On one condition," Ed said, firmly. Roy's jaw dropped. __**'What on earth....'**_

_"Alright, and what is this _condition_?" Roy asked, suspiciously._

_"You take my last name," Ed bargained._

_"What?! No way! You'll be Edward Mustang!" Roy said, indignantly._

_"Oh, I will, will I? I guess we won't be getting married then," Ed put a hand to his forehead, dramatically._

_"What?! You can't be serious, Ed! You can't expect me to become Roy Elric," he cringed at how foreign it sounded._

_"I think it sounds just fine," Ed stated, "but I guess I could take your last name.... I guess I'll just have to count on Al to uphold the family name."_

_Roy smiled so big he thought his face was going to split in two._

_"So you'll marry me?" Roy asked, hopefully._

_"Yes. I'll marry you, Roy," Ed smiled as his lover slipped the ring onto his third finger._

_They kissed as a comet flew across the sky._

Roy remembered that fateful day when Ed had been checked into the hospital. He remembered it like it had been yesterday instead of nearly one year ago.

_For the first time since their first (and last) serious argument, Roy cried. No, he sobbed. He cried until he felt like he didn't have any bodily fluids left in him. How could it be? Ed had only been going to the library...._

_He didn't know what had happened, only that a father and a teenager had found him in an alley, laying there, motionless. Roy paced the waiting room, back and forth, silently cursing the stupid doctors that wouldn't let him sit by Ed's side._

_A small doctor approached him with a grim look on his face. Roy dashed up to him with a hopeful look on his own face. The doctor only shook his head, and Roy's heart skipped maybe two whole beats._

_"We found that two of his ribs punctured each of his lungs.... He was most definitely attacked. There's not much we can do. He's fading fast, Colonel. I'm very sorry," the doctor put a hand on his shoulder._

_"No...." Roy took a step back. "No, NO, NO!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"You may see him, if you wish," the doctor motioned for him to follow. Roy fell into step beside the doctor, wishing he could just run to the room. They walked into the plain, white room and stopped at the doorway._

_Roy walked, shaking from head to toe, over to Ed's bed. He stood next to the bed and looked down at his angel, who was hooked up to all sorts of machines and IVs. He grasped Ed's flesh hand, not caring if the doctor saw._

_"Ed, please don't die," more tears streamed down the Colonel's face._

_"Ed. Ed. Ed! Don't die. Please. Stay with me. We're going to get married, remember? Please, Ed. Stay. Stay for me and Al and everyone else. We love you. I love you! I love you! I love you!" Roy repeated over and over as he sobbed._

_Roy listened to Ed's heartbeats on the monitor next to him. Beep. Beep. Beep. The beats slowed down and finally, the line broke even. A small smile graced Ed's face, and Roy swore that he had felt Ed give his hand a small squeeze before the machine told him that it was all over. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

_"NO!" Roy wailed. He wept for days. Weeks. He was depressed for months on end._

Roy remembered when he celebrated their anniversary, alone. He remembered it like it had been yesterday. Indeed, it _had_ been only yesterday.

_He sat down next to Ed's tombstone with two glasses of wine. He set one glass on top of Ed's tombstone and kept the other glass in his hand. He traced the letters on the headstone and felt a single tear creep down his cheek._

_"Happy anniversary, Ed. I love you. Please wait for me. I'll join you in time...." Roy knew in his heart that Ed would wait for him until the end of time._

Roy died that night. Doctors were unable to explain it, but one doctor in particular believed he knew the cause of his death, no matter how absurd it sounded. It was the very doctor that had tried to treat Edward when he was sent into the hospital with two punctured lungs. He believed that Roy had died of a broken heart. He hoped, wherever the two men were, that they were happy and together.

Roy Mustang was buried next to Edward Elric. Alphonse had made sure of that, after Roy had told him of their relationship before he had proposed. Roy had told Ed he was going to East HeadQuarters to go to a meeting, but instead, he had gone to Resembool to ask permission from Al, Pinako, and Winry. They had been a little unsure at first, but over the next few days, they had interrogated him enough to know that he was being serious. He was really in love with Ed. They granted him permission and made sure they were going to be receiving invitations to the wedding.

The wedding that never happened. But somewhere far, far away, wedding bells chimed, and two souls said their vows and kissed on a cloud. Roy and Edward Mustang were finally living in peace. Together.

_In heaven._


End file.
